The Story of Us
by Starkidtheatregeek
Summary: Taz and Up have been put on their first mission since his injury. What will the two make of it?
1. Idiota

**I know that there are a lot of these out there, but I'm putting mine in, and mine doesn't go all the way back, but I do plan to have flash backs. Also, I'm terrible at titles, so if you guys could help me with the title, I would love to change it. Also in advance, forgive me for bad Spanish, blame Google Translate.**

* * *

><p>Taz stormed down the hallway towards the General's office. "Oy, Hunior!" she yelled as soon as the door opened for her, "What de hell do jou think jou're playing at? Up is not ready for another mission!"<p>

Junior smirked at her from where he was comfortably sitting, "Well, me and my dad, he's the head of the entire Galactic League, were talking and we thought that maybe getting him back in the field would help him recover."

"Well jou thought wrong! Up needs to do dis his own way, and shoving him into de middle of a battle isn't going to help!"

"Who said we were shoving him into battle? You guys are going on a colonization mission!"

"Dia de los Meurtos, jou're thick! We don't know what will be on that planet, there could be killer robots! And what do you think dat will do to him? Tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo!"

Junior blinked, obviously not understanding the last phrase, Taz smirked at him. "Well, I suppose there could be robots there, but I don't think you'll have to worry about it," seeing Taz's raised eyebrow he continued, "Remember, you and Up destroyed them all?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eres un idiota," Taz mumbled on her way out.

"Now, is that a way to talk to your general?"

Taz spun around, giving him a glare that would kill a person with any sense, "Al diablo con usted!"

* * *

><p>Taz threw a disgusted look at the General before leaving, he was an idiot. She had been the first to find out about the mission, and therefore the first to his office, knowing full well that if she didn't go first, Up would, and that would just make things worse. In her anger, she had unconsciously taken the path to Up's room instead of her own, and deciding it would be better for him to find out through her, pounded on his door. When she received no answer, she typed in his pass code, and the door slid open.<p>

Up was there, lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Up, are jou ok?" Taz asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"What do you think?"

"No," she sighed, "Ok, well I have news for jou, and jou probably won't like it."

Up sighed, "What do I like anymore?"

"Ok, well that hijo de puta gave us a mission to go on."

Up groaned, "Why?"

"Because he is an idiota."

Up turned over on his stomach, "I'm not going."

"Yes, jou are, and jou will be with me and the rest of the crew in two hours, ready for take-off. Jou are the toughest son of a bitch I ever met in my life, now act like it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translations-<strong>

**Tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo-you don't know what you're doing**

**Eres un idiota- you're an idiot**

**Al diablo con usted- to hell with you**

**Hijo de puta-** _I have never seen the translation for this one on a fic, but I'm gonna put it for you._ **Moterhfucker. With an "s" on the end of "puta" it's son of whores, and you get the general idea... **


	2. Takeoff

**So, this one's longer, it's really the first long chapter I've done on any fics. It's got quite a bit of Spanish in the beginning, so I'll put the translations up here. **

**This has nothing to do with this fic, but I'm watching the Oscars, and the Academy is jacked up! They just need help! Why isn't Harry Potter winning?**

**By the way, when there are italics, that is the person thinking, but when there are bolded italics, that means that that's the opposite side of the argument, the pessimistic side talking. I hope that's not too confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations-I apologize for any wrong translations, blame Google Trranslate<strong>

**Callar-Shut up**

**¿Cómo voy a tratar con este equipo- How am I going to deal with this crew?**

**¡Abran! ¿Cómo te atreves a poner estos idiotas en mi equipo? Esa chica Febrero dice que es un oficial de schience de mierda- How dare you put these idiots on my team? That girl February said she was a fucking schience officer!**

**Buena suerte- Good Luck**

* * *

><p>Taz stormed down the hallway, she seemed to do that a lot nowadays, but this time it was towards the ensign hall. She had just found out who the idiotas in her crew were, and boy were they idiotas. Taking a look at the room numbers, she pounded on the first one, a room that belonged to some chica named February. After about a minute of pounding, the girl opened her door, and Taz gagged on the air that came out with her, "What are jou doing in dere? It smells like a unicorn puked in dere!"<p>

"I was just trying out my new perfume from 'Victoria's Secret,'" the girl replied innocently.

"Why?" Taz spat, still trying to regain her breath from her coughing fit.

"I don't know, being a schience officer?"

"De hell?"

"Yeah! I'm a schience officer! I just graduated the academy! Everyone was shocked! No one expected me to pass, but I did!" the girl rambled on, obviously not seeing how impatient Taz was.

"Callar! Jou know nothing!" Taz yelled, getting sick of the girlish voice, "¿Cómo voy a tratar con este equipo?" she muttered, storming back down the hall, and throwing her list on the floor. Fuming didn't even begin to describe how angry she was, she ended up back in front of the General's office, pounding on the door. "¡Abran! ¿Cómo te atreves a poner estos idiotas en mi equipo? Esa chica Febrero dice que es un oficial de schience de mierda! Open up!" on the last pound, the door opened, and she fell in an ungraceful lump on the floor.

"Did you have something to say? That doesn't seem any way to talk to the General," Junior asked in an infuriatingly teacher-like voice.

"Yeah, I do, Hunior! Who are dese idiotas on my squad? They don't deserve to serve under de Commander!" she yelled, her accent getting thicker.

"Well, I personally interviewed them for their jobs, and I think you will find that they all more than qualify."

"Den jou think wrong, don't jou?"

"Lieutenant Taz, you will go prepare for your mission now, who knows how long you'll be gone?"

On her way out of the office, she found Up in the waiting seat, "What are jou doing dere? Jou're supposed to be preparing for de mission!"

"Well, I thought that I'd ask the General if I could get off the mission," he stammered.

"Buena suerte, my friend, buena suerte." She said, knowing inside that he would still be going on the mission. She walked back to her cabin, and punched in the key, Up's real name. Long ago, they had decided that they would always know each other's passcodes, and they had chosen each other's real names. Her room was smaller than Up's, but she still had a personal bathroom, unlike the Ensigns. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a proper shower for a couple of weeks, she decided to take one then.

20 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, her bangs plastered to her forehead. She threw on a white tank top and some cargo pants, as well as the standard issue combat boots. Tying her red bandana around her head, she started chucking various different necessities in her duffel bag. _Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, tank tops, cargo pants, do I have everything? _Taz thought an hour later, after her nap. She jumped out of bed blearily, grabbed her duffel bag, and headed towards the hangar.

When she arrived, a guard saw her, and nodded towards the ship she was assigned to. It was one of the smaller long-distance ships, big enough that everyone had their own room, but small enough that only the Commander and Lieutenant had bathrooms. On the regular long-distance starships, everyone had their own bathrooms, a luxury considering they didn't have those at base. She tramped through the ship, finding her room, and noted that it was next to Up's. Just the thought of sleeping so close to Up sent shivers down her spine. _Stop it! You cannot think about Up dat way! He's just your best friend, he doesn't think of you dat way either, so get over yourself! At dis point, you have to focus on getting him better! __**What are you talking about, Taz? You two haven't spoken in nearly a year, there's a reason he thinks dat jou've given up on him! **__Shut up! I have too spoken to him a lot in de past year! __**Yeah, but it's nothing like you used too, it's just been, be tough Up, be tough! **__No it hasn't! _

"Uh, Taz, are you ok?" a gruff voice sounded from just next to her.

Taz cursed herself for letting her internal battles outside of her rooms, "Yeah, Up, I'm ok, just going to get settled in a little early."

"Well, you've been standing there for a couple of minutes, so I wasn't sure if anything was wrong," Up continued nervously.

"I'm fine, Up, I was just looking at my room from a distance," _**stiff, formal, what happened to you two? **_"I'll just, ah, go in now," she muttered, cursing her warring consciousness. She walked in her room, registering how large the room was for a starship, then realized she was in Up's room, "Dis is jour room," she said when she came back out.

"Naw, Taz, that's your room, this is mine," he said gesturing to the open door next to hers.

"Dead God! Dat room is huge!" she gasped, "I thought this was one of the smaller ships!"

"Taz, this is one of the bigger ones!"

"Are jou kidding?"

"Nope," he chuckled, "run along now!"

_He was almost back right dere! He was almost back! Maybe dis will be just what he needs!_ _**That's not true, and you know it, he only gets better when you two are almost normally talking, just start talking to him again! **_She tripped over the corner of her desk, shaking her out of her reverie. "Carajo!" she yelled at the room. Someone knocked on her door, "Who is it?"

"It's me! February!" a girlish voice called, "I figured, since we're the only real girls on this ship that-" she stopped when Taz's angry face appeared.

"I don't know what jour definition of a real girl is, but I can guarantee, I'm not one of them! Now get out of my face!" she slammed the door as hard as she could with an automatic door. _I have a crew of idiotas _was her last thought before the electronic voice rang out through the ship announcing takeoff. Taz threw her duffel bag onto the desk and flopped onto her bed. As soon as she felt the telltale jolt of takeoff, she turned the gravity on.

* * *

><p>Up was miserable, he knew that he wasn't ready for a mission, and he knew Taz knew that too. Just that knowledge was enough to bring him down. Taz was his best friend, in fact, he wanted her to be more than that, and it killed him that she didn't believe in him anymore. It was all that damn Optimus Prime's fault, if he hadn't sawn him in half, he would still be tough. He had been so close to asking her out, and then, it was just so hard.<p>

With a jolt, he realized that the ship had taken off, and he switched the gravity on. He sighed, and flopped onto his bed, knowing that the head of Taz's bed was at the same place in the wall as his was, and that she could possibly be lying down right there on the other side of the wall from him. The thought comforted him, _stop it, Up, you can't think of her like that! She doesn't like you like that! _He looked at his alarm and received a shock, it was already 11 o'clock at night.

Suddenly, he heard screaming from next door, it was Taz. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room, punching in the passcode, he ran into the room. It wasn't hard to find where the screaming was coming from, so he ran to her bed, and shook her violently, knowing she wouldn't wake without it. She sat up, gasping for reality. "Taz, are you ok?"

_Ok? Does it look like I'm ok? I just had another dream about that day, but this time, you didn't wake up! Why on Earth would I be ok? _"Yeah, thanks Up."

"You sure? Maybe you wanna watch the Karate Kid? You know, the good one, with Jackie Chan in it!" he asked, hoping for a little more of the old times.

"I think I just want to go back to bed, but thanks for offering, I owe jou one."


	3. Conflicting Views

**So yeah...I'm really tired...And I can't really think of anything to say except that I don't own a lot of this scene, Starkid does...Yeah, the ending is kinda abrupt...Yeah...I need to sleep...On the bright side, no homework tonight :D...ugh...Odyssey tomorrow...I'm done telling you about random aspects in my life now...**

* * *

><p>Taz had a restless night of sleep that night. It took her about 6 hours to fall asleep, she was thinking about how normal Up had seemed that day. This was the closest to himself he had been sine his injury, he had even offered to watch the Karate Kid! She felt bad in declining, but she didn't think that she would have been able to handle it if he had gone back to the way he had been these past two years.<p>

Then the nightmare, it had been awful, she relived that day in her dreams so many times, but this time it had been different, he hadn't woken up after the surgery. Waking up screaming was a thing that hadn't happened in nearly a year, and Up coming to check on her, that hadn't happened in longer. By the end of the night, Taz firmly believed that Up was coming back, and that he would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Up didn't sleep well that night. It wasn't the longest he'd ever tried to fall asleep, but still, 6 hours is a long time to spend trying to fall asleep. <em>How many nightmares has Taz had that I haven't been there to make sure she's ok? How many times has she needed me? Why am I allowed to wallow in self-pity when she has to deal with nightmares and the rest of the crew? <em>_**Because, you've gone through an injury and you're still recovering. **__I've been recovering for two years, how come I'm not better yet? __**Maybe you're not getting better, Up, maybe you're too weak to get better. **_By the end of the night, Up was convinced that he was not going to recover.

* * *

><p>The next day, Taz stomped into the mess hall, very grumpy, but feeling much better about Up's situation. "Where's dat idiota February? Still in her room, getting ready to impress you idiotas?" she asked Krayonder.<p>

"Dude! She totally went down to the planet! I mean, like whoa! I hope she has fun!" he yelled.

"Right, I'm sure she'll love it, and her finds will be very schiency," Taz said caustically. After she had finished her food, she ran to the gym to work out. Suddenly, alarms were blaring, telling them how they were going on a rescue mission. She ran back to her room, and grabbed her zapper, and ran to the command room. "All right people! You heard it! This is a rescue mission! Get jour zappers and set them to pew!" she fired a couple shots to demonstrate.

"Woah! Hey Taz, you're pretty tough for a chick!" Krayonder shouted.

"I was just about to say the same thing about jou," Taz replied, only half meaning it, he wasn't tough. "Specs, scan the surface of this planet, I want to know what's going on down there," she ordered.

"I'll try Lieutenant, but.." Taz didn't listen to the rest, knowing that she wouldn't understand it anyways.

"Uh, excuse me, little girl? I'm new and I was just wondering, what's this?" some guy Taz hadn't seen asked her.

"Dat's jour zapper!" she couldn't believe it, not only had he called her a 'little girl,' but he didn't know what a zapper was! Did he even go to the academy?

"Oh, well what's that?" he asked, completely clueless.

"It's a gun, stupid, jou shoot stuff wid it!" she said, her anger growing.

"Oh, well that's not what I was using it for," he said. Taz nearly asked him 'what de hell for?' when he continued, "You see, where I come from Farm Planet…" well that certainly explained it, Farm Planet had nothing. She stopped listening and inspected her gear.

When she found he was still talking, she promptly told him to get out of her face because she was prepping for a rescue mission.

"I know! I'm on the rescue mission too!" Taz's hopes for some decent people plummeted, "Hey, my name is Tootsie Noodles!"

Taz registered that he had the oddest name she had ever heard, and said the first words that came to her, "What de hell kind of a name is dat?"

"Well, you see, on Farm Planet…" she tuned him out again, not caring.

"Callar! What am I supposed to do with jou? Jou know nothing!" Taz walked around to avoid Tootsie, and turned to face the crew, "So, dis is de rescue squad?" she told them how they didn't have what it took to serve under Up, and only really registered what was happening when that idiot Krayonder said that Up had gone soft. She turned around to face him, "Hey! Jou got something to say about de Commander?" with pleasure she noticed how scared he got when she said that, stammering out some excuse about how he forgot they fought together. "Yeah, Krayonder, where he saved my life a hundred times!"

"Yeah, he was like a super soldier!"

_Past tense? _Taz noted with displeasure, swinging her fists, "What do jou mean, _was?_" he stammered something about his injury, earning a death glare from her, and proceeded to tell her the _rumor _he heard. She was vaguely aware of telling him to put his hand on the wall, anger pulsing through her entire being. When she took aim with her knife, she heard him telling her not to throw a knife in his hand, and relented. His sigh of relief was it, though, and she drove the knife through his back, not in a place that would kill, but it sill hurt like hell. She called him a fart and started telling him things about Up that various fans had told her over the years. Ending with her telling him to walk the pain off and stabbing her own stomach, vaguely feeling the pain, but not much.

**Commander on deck! Drop-down in two minutes! **The automated voice boomed. "Yeah, fall in!" Taz yelled, "And jou better pray dat Up likes jour stupid faces, or he might just rip dem off!" she added to give them the fear factor that he needed them to have.

The door opened, and Up limped in dramatically, "All right, boys and girls," he drawled after he threw his cigar into February's mirror, breaking it. "I'm Commander Up," _not like they don't already know dat, _Taz thought, "Now I'm sure you've all heard some no-good, nasty, down-right mean-spirited rumors about me floatin' around the ship, and I'm sure you're all wondering to yourselves, are they true? Well? Go on! Ask me! Ask me right to my mug!" he yelled, sounding quite impressive, no one asked him. "Yeah, that's right, you're fraidy-cats, because one look at this," he gestured to his face, "is all you need to know that there ain't a lick of truth to 'em! I do not peepee sittin' down!" Taz grimaced, knowing that things could only go downhill from there, "I never did it! And the one time you might of heard about was because the gravity was on to high! You try to peepee standing up when the gravity's on three-times to high!"

Taz stopped listening there, knowing that she would have to do some damage control and that this mission was a terrible idea. She heard the speaker say that drop-down was in a minute, and she pulled Up to the side when she saw him crying, "Damn it, Up, what are jou doing?"

"Taz, you believe me, I peepee like a big boy!"

"Shut up! Jour supposed to give dem some speech to scare dem! Remember like in de old days, 'If jou don't die for something, den I will kill jou for nothing,' remember? Tough!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said nodding, "Damn it," he walked back over to the squad, "Alright everybody, I goofed up. If you give me some of your patience…"

Again, Taz stopped listening knowing that this would only get worse, she couldn't remember why she had thought that Up would get better. Then he said something about getting an apple in your candy basket on Halloween, and brought out that damn mirror! She hated that mirror! He started yelling at the mirror and punched it, wincing in pain and asking her if his knuckle was bleeding, "Jou didn't even break de glass!" she told him, and he went back to moping, crying on her shoulder. "Get it together, let's go!" she said when drop-down was announced. Then Junior pushed them back, and introduced the robot that was now on their team.

Her anger started bubbling up again, but she momentarily forgot it when Up kissed her back, she felt a tingle where his lips had been, and she yelled at Junior about how robots couldn't be trusted and told him the reasons why she shouldn't be on the team. Typically, she still ended up going.

After most of the squad had left, she saw Up edging away from the exit, and she went over and grabbed him. He told her that he felt like a wet-blanket and she launched into a monologue, "Do jou remember, when we met, at my Quinceañera? And jou saved me from does killer robots who tried to string me up like a piñata and smash me open so they could eat my guts?"

"Yeah, I destroyed them."

"Yeah, dat was tough! Or that time when de bullies were picking on me because I so little, and I liked to read? And I got on jour back, and we chased dem into de dumpster! Dat was tough!Or dat time, jou taught me calculus? Calculus was tough!" He went on with some excuse as to why he wasn't tough anymore, and she told him to get back up, and they might have danced a little, but that wasn't important.

* * *

><p>When Up danced with Taz, he had felt something, something he hadn't felt in two years, it had felt almost like the old days. He knew that she didn't like him like that, and tried to push away thoughts of them being together. Just being so close to her was enough to make him remember what he had fought for in the old days. He would try his hardest to get better for her, there was no way he was going to fail her again. Not recovering was not an option.<p> 


	4. Bug World

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm just really busy! I didn't quite utilize Spring Break like I meant to. And sorry for this chapter being so short! As always, any Spanish mistakes are Google Translate's fault. **

**I really don't own anything from this chapter, except for their thoughts. Most of the dialog is accurate, but not all of it. All characters belong to Starkid and so does this scene.**

* * *

><p>Down on the planet, Up realized just how hard recovering was going to be. Everything was scarier than he remembered, but he didn't think he was scared for himself, he was scared for Taz. When the bugs had come in and Taz had run off to get the science officer, it had taken all of his willpower to not run after her, he needed to stay with his soldiers.<p>

They managed to get out of the hive alive, and ran up to the drop pod. Suddenly, Tootsie was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes asking him to save Mega-Girl. He couldn't refuse, and ran to get her, Taz was at his side shortly, and Mega-Girl stomped out of the battle unscathed and took off in the drop pod. Taz wasn't very forgiving and didn't speak to him for a couple of hours.

Krayonder was the first one to crack, going on about how it was game over. "Shut up!" Taz hissed, "Do jou want de bugs to find us?"

Up saw how tense Taz was, and decided that maybe a discussion about how they all felt would be beneficial. No sooner had he said that then Taz was screaming in frustration and socking him on the mug. Soon, he was on the ground, and he felt Taz's hand caressing his face, he had to suppress a shiver. Suddenly, an unpleasant feeling replaced the nice one, Taz was ripping his mustache off. The group left him behind, and he felt like an absolute failure.

* * *

><p><em>That was unacceptable, what Up did! He couldn't leave a deadgoddamn robot behind! And then he gets us all stuck on this follando planeta! <em>She was dimly aware of Krayonder yelling and told him to shut up. Then Up started talking about having a discussion about their feelings, and Taz snapped. "Jou want to know how I feel? I feel like cutting open jour belly and filling it with jelly!" it made absolutely no sense, but it had the desired effect on Up.

"Taz, is something bothering you?" She hit him, rage over-taking her thoughts. "Ow! My mug! That hurt Taz!" he whimpered.

"I know it hurt! It hurt because jou are soft now, so soft that jou could not handle leaving a robot behind! And now we are all dead!" she yelled, letting out all of the emotions she had kept bottled up for two years out. He asked her to stop, saying his feelings were hurt. "Jou want me to stop? Hit me back," she smiled at the shocked look on his face, and hit him again, "Hit me back! Jou are a sad, spayed puppy!" she whimpered for maximum affect. "And de old Up, de Up that made me what I am," _and loved, _"he would have never let this happen! And now I see that Up, he did die in de Robot War," she walked over to him, and straddled him, "and I will never get him back," caressing his cheek, she moved her hand to his estupido mustache, and ripped it off. "I am in charge of this mission now! So everyone who wants to live, come with me!" she marched off, leaving Up behind.


	5. Memories

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but here's the next chapter. I just wrote this, so it's not the best, but I felt the need to update this story. I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been super busy, I know, that's always my excuse. By the way, most of the stuff in italics is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, yada yada yada, you know the drill**

* * *

><p>Taz stormed back onto the starship. She wasn't happy with how this was going, she was hoping for a smooth mission with no complications, but someone obviously hated her. The crew had managed to pick up a guy named Bug. He wasn't actually a bug, but he had lived there for 18 years. Some old starship had crashed there 18 years ago, something the G.L.E.E had failed to tell them. And Up, she wouldn't even start with Up.<p>

She needed to punch something, hard. And that was exactly what she planned to do as soon as she got away from her crew of idiotas. But Up, seeming to be in a good mood, stopped her before she had time to get there, and asked her to watch the Karate Kid with him again. Again, she refused, seeing as it was him she wanted to punch the most. He looked hurt, but that served him right.

The gym was a welcome sight, and the punching bags even better. She set to work on them, not caring if they broke, picturing not only her crew, but for the first time, Up. In times long past, she used to spar with him instead of a punching bag, but now, he was too damn soft. After a couple of hours of destroying punching bags, she decided to take a break, mostly because there were no more punching bags to destroy.

Getting a bottle of water, she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. She took a big gulp from it, and leaned her head back. Her vision started to dim, and her last coherent thought before she fell asleep was, _damn, Up's eyes are blue. _

* * *

><p>Up couldn't pretend to not be hurt by Taz's outright hatred of him, they had, after all, been best friends for years. He went back to his room to cry, but the tears never came, he didn't know why. Krayonder came in a couple minutes later, "Sir, Specs won't go to sleep," he said.<p>

"Have her come here," Up sighed. It was cute that Krayonder cared about her that much , even if he pretended he didn't. After talking to her and getting her to sleep, Krayonder carried her out, and Bug came in. He honestly didn't mean for all of his troubles to come pouring out like they did, but they did, and he couldn't take them back. Bug was a good listener, and her managed to make Up feel better and believe that he could get better.

After Bug left, Up decided to check on Taz and see if she still wasn't up for the movie. He went into her room, but she wasn't there, Up sighed, she had fallen asleep in the gym again. Walking to the other side of the ship, Up remembered the last time that had happened, two years ago.

_Up walked into the gym, knowing that Taz was there. She had received the news about the new mission, even though they weren't supposed to have another one for a couple of weeks. He noted that she wasn't on the treadmills, so he went over to the punching bags, but there weren't any left. Looking around, Up saw her sitting on the floor, "Taz?" he asked. When he didn't get a reply, he walked over to her, and saw that she was asleep, he chuckled, and picked her up. _

_ Walking through the halls with her in his arms bridal style was definitely going to raise suspicion, but the two were used to it by now. He managed to type in the password to her room, and entered it, he gently placed her in her bed, and put her under the covers. Before he left, he kissed her forehead, "I love you, Taz," he murmured, knowing she didn't return it._

_ Taz's eyes fluttered open, "Up?" _

_ "Yeah?" __**shit, did she just hear that?**_

_ "Will you stay here tonight?"_

_ "Sure," he said, his heart leaping into his throat. He went back to his room and took his shirt off, and found his pajama pants and went back to her room. When he crawled into bed with her, he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts and smiled. _

_ When he woke up the next morning, Taz was in his arms, right up against his chest. He didn't disturb her, letting her take her own time waking up. When she did, she smiled when she saw the position they were in, "Buenos dias, Up."_

He walked into the gym, and found her asleep on the ground, just as he predicted. He picked her up and took her to her room, and tucked her into her bed. Again, he placed a kiss on her forehead, having a sense of déjà vu. Her eyes fluttered open, "Up?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

Up smiled, "Sure." He went to get his pajama pants on, and took his shirt off and went back to her room. When he crawled into bed with her, he noticed that she was wearing the same shirt as last time.


End file.
